


Big bad Wolffe

by underworldqueen13



Series: Fat bottom clones [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Post-Order 66, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Wolffe decided to eat his feelings post order 66 instead of talking. This leads to one very grumpy, very big clone commander.





	Big bad Wolffe

“who's talking to him this time?” Gregor questioned as he watched Wolffe storm off. He and Rex tried to be quiet about it. They knew Wolffe was aware he'd gained weight.

 

“Well since Kix was the one who pissed him off, maybe he should talk to him,” Rex huffed

 

“I didn't mean to piss him off! I merely suggested he should stop eating his feelings. Is that so bad?”

 

“Yes!” The other two clones hissed in unison. “You just made him feel worse than he already has been.”

 

Kix sighed and made for his brother's room. On a normal day, he was moody and temperamental. But since order sixty six, Wolffe was an absolute mess. Kix rapped gently on the door and waited for a response.

 

“Fuck off Kix you've said More than enough to me. Just leave my obese ass alone.”

 

Dealing with Wolffe was always frustrating. The simplest things could be taken as an attack.

 

“I didn't call you obese Wolffe. I'm worried about you. Your way of coping just doesn't seem ideal.”

 

Wolffe knew his brother was trying to help. Everyone was trying to help him deal with everything. He hadn't figured out just what to do after the order. The only person he could trust was dead. Master Ploo knew how to keep him calm and reason with him. No one else had ever cared for him in the way Ploo had. Ploo was the one who introduced him to civilian food after learning none of the clones had ever had it before. Perhaps that was the reason he was using food to cope.

 

“I know it's not the best way to handle things but I don't know how else to handle this. I was trained to be a soldier. That didn't include coping with my emotions.”

 

Wolffe opened the door to let Kix in. His room was littered with ice cream tubs candy wrappers. Kix never realized his brother had such a sweet tooth.

 

“Sorry for the mess,” Wolffe began. “Wasn't expecting company.”

 

He took a seat on his cot which creaked and strained trying to hold his full weight. It wouldn't be long before the cot couldn't support him. Kix found himself wondering how long that would take.

 

“Don't take this the wrong way but it might be time for a bigger cot. That one seems to be a bit worn.”

 

Wolffe glared at him briefly before looking down and admitting defeat.

 

“Yeah I know. This thing has a hard time supporting my weight these days. But as the medical droid told me; no one expected to see a clone that weighed three hundred twenty eight pounds.”

 

Kix’s jaw dropped. That was certainly not what he was expecting Wolffe to say. He'd know he was always bigger than most the clones but even that was a jump. He had to say something, anything that would break the silence.

 

“So what are you going to do about it?”

 

“About what Kix?”

 

“About all this,” Kix grabbed at wolffe’s stomach. “Do you want to lose it? Keep it? What? You just going to hide in your room all day and eat? It's been over a year since order sixty six and as hard as it is, you need to move on.”

 

What did he want to do about it? It hadn't even crossed his mind. It's not like it mattered to anyone else. Clones were disposable and useless to the empire, for everyone really. The only difference was the inability to simply blend in with civilians.

 

“To be honest I haven't a clue Kix. I mean I should probably lose it but I think it will take more time than I'm willing to put in. Let me sleep on it and perhaps I can figure it out.”

 

“Wolffe it's two in the afternoon. Are you honestly going to sleep now?”

 

Kix was met with a grunt from his brother. He wasn't going to finish this conversation now. Maybe he could find someone who could knock some sense into him. For now though, he'd let him get some rest.

 

Rex heard it first. A loud crash followed by several swears. He was torn between finding out what happened and just waiting it out. In truth, he knew what probably happened. He could tell the sound came from wolffe's room. It was the only reason he debated going in.

 

From the opposite side of the hall, Gregor had heard the same thing. Unlike Rex however, he made his way to wolffe's room. There on the floor of the room lay Wolffe and a very flat, broken cot.

 

“Need a hand there brother?” Gregor couldn't help but giggle.

“What do you think? The kriffing bed gave out while I was taking a nap. Grab my arm damnit!”

Gregor helped Wolffe to his feet. The two looked down at the destroyed bed.

No worries mate. We'll fix something up for you. If anything you can bunk with me or Rex.

“I think I'm going to go for a walk Gregor. Just need some air, I'll be back soon.”

 

He didn't usually go for a walk by himself. Most times it was if he needed to go on supply runs or a check up from a medical droid. Aside from that, he stayed secluded in his room. Wolffe ignored the stares from people as he went down the streets of Coruscant. He heard the occasional quip about his weight from troopers but opted to ignore them. The last time he confronted them, Rex pleaded for them not to arrest Wolffe for punching two troopers. To avoid people, he cut through an alleyway. That's when he heard the screaming and shouting.

“I said leave me alone. I didn't do anything and I don't know anything about injured rebels. Let me go.”

Wolffe saw two troopers cornering a woman at the end of the alley she tried several times to push past them only to be shoved against the wall repeatedly. The last time, she fell to the ground.

“Hey you two! Leave her alone. You're going to kill her.”

The troopers turned to him, blasters raised. On finally stepped forward to speak.

“Move along civilian. This is not your concern.”

“The hell it's not!” Wolffe grumbled before pushing past the troopers to help the woman to her feet. She clung helplessly to him, her body shaking.

“Sir please step away from the woman and move along before we take you both in for impeding a criminal investigation.”

“The only criminals I see here are two dense bucketheads who are assaulting a woman in a dark alley!”

He stepped closer to them, the woman now bracing herself against the wall. One of the troopers fired his blaster. The shot hit Wolffe directly in the arm.

“I swear I thought it was on stun!” The trooper stammered. “ Just keep calm and we'll call for..”

Wolffe ripped the troopers helmet off and forced him to the ground. The second trooper aimed his blaster at the scuffle occurring on ground. Waiting for the opportunity to hit Wolffe instead of his partner. A second shot was fired and Wolffe howled in pain clutching his leg.

The troopers fled to avoid anymore problems or anyone else finding the back alley interrogation gone wrong. The woman Wolffe had saved kneeled down beside him, examining the wounds.

“I'm going to try and help you up sweetie. We're going to fix you up and get you home okay?”

Wolffe just growled in response. It had been ages since he had been hit by blaster fire and he honestly forgot how much it hurt. The pain was dizzying, he felt weak and nauseous. Once he got to his feet, the feeling only intensified.

The woman led him to a backdoor not far from where they had been. It was dimly lit inside but he could see a handful of people and beds. A male twi'lek ran to their assistance and helped them to an open bed. From there he didn't remember much. His vision went completely dark


End file.
